powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Empowerment
The ability to gain demonic power from evil forces. A sub power of Affinity. Also Called *Damned Empowerment *Demon Empowerment *Demonic Affinity *Devil Empowerment Capabilities Users are able to acquire power from demonic energy. Often times, they're cursed with the evil from unholy objects, spirits, or concepts. Sometimes their bodies are warped and twisted into a hellish parody of their previous state, becoming demons. Some are able to switch in and out of their new forms at will. Those who are too weak to control the power will lose their sanity and souls. Applications * Demonic Physiology: Posses the physical body of a demon ** Demonic Arm: A lesser extent of this ability: Posses an arm that wields great demonic power. * Summoning: Conjure powerful demonic beings to do your bidding. * Magic: Aquire magical abilites. ** Dark Arts: Master the powerful and dangerous arts of dark magic * Supernatural Condition: Achieve a physical and metal that is beyond normal beings. * Demonic Force Manipulation: Control powerful demonic energies. ** Darkforce Manipulation: Manipulate, control, and absorb a limitless reservoir of negative energy. Limitations * Likely requires a ritual to be infused with demonic power. * Needs strong will control the evil energy, even momentary weakness is exploited. * May require an item from/through which the power is drawn. * The demonic force could take over the host. * May be overwhelmed by Deity Empowerment. Known Users * Calypso (Twisted Metal series) * Dante (Devil May Cry series) * Vergil (Devil May Cry series) * Nero (Devil May Cry 4) * Arkham (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) * The Order Of The Sword (Devil May Cry 4) * Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) * Genshin (Ninja Gaiden 2) * Slayers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Jackie Estacado (Witchblade) * Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Edward Bloomberg (DC Comics) * Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Darkdevil (Marvel Comics) * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) * Hellspawns (Image Comics) * Savanti Romero (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) Gallery Savior.jpg|The Savior (Devil May Cry 4) is a statue of Sparda's image, filled with demonic energy, allow to gain incredible power and create a warped reality within its own body. Yamato.jpg|The Yamato (Devil May Cry series) is a power demonic sword used to open the Hell Gates, as well as serve as their destruction. Rebellion.jpg|Much like the Yamato, the Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) is magical blade of Sparda. It is a physical manefistation of his power. It's power laid dormant until it came in contact with Dante's blood. Angelo Credo.jpg|Credo (Devil May Cry 4) in his demonic form after the Ascension Ceremony. He is to use his left arm to prevent taking any damage, create energy waves with his sword, fly, and summon energy spears. Angelo Agnus.jpg|Agnus (Devil May Cry 4) in his demon form after the Ascension Ceremony. He is able to summon the demons he created and used them as destructive weapons. Sparada Force Edge.jpg|Sparda/Force Edge (Devil May Cry series) is a demon forged sword infused with the power of the Dark Knight,Sparda. It is recognized as a weapon of god-like power. In its sleeping form it is know as Force Edge, but when infused with the power of the Perfect Amulet, is become the sword, Sparda. 81349.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), as well as the entirety of the Slayer line, derives her power from the essence of a shadow demon. jackie-estacado-guns-crossed.jpg|Jackie gains his powers from being possesed by and ancient demon known only as the Darkness granting him his powers Ultra-Robot.png|The Ultra-Robot(s) (Samurai Jack) were the deadliest assassins created to kill Jack. They were given the energy of the immortal demon, Aku, in order to so. Kiddevil.jpg|Edward Bloomberg received his demon powers and form through the power of Neron. Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil obtained several demon powers after being merged with the demon Zarathos. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester possesses several demonic powers after drinking the blood of the demon Azazel. Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken series) inherited the the "Devil Gene," a genetic abnormality of the Mishima bloodline, from his father, Kazuya Mishima. Given this power, he has the ability to fly, fire lasers, and gain unbelievable strength. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter series) is what happens when he lets the Satsui no Hadou comsume him. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers